


Confusing feelings

by Exodern



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bisexuality, Gay, M/M, Questioning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exodern/pseuds/Exodern
Summary: This is the first fanfic I have ever written. Hopefully, you like it and if you don't, sorry I wasted your time. Please fill free to leave comments/suggestions.   Also, I'm not sure what the title should be please give me some ideas.





	1. Music On The Roof

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I have ever written. Hopefully, you like it and if you don't, sorry I wasted your time. Please fill free to leave comments/suggestions. Also, I'm not sure what the title should be please give me some ideas.

Peter already felt exhausted even before he entered the exam room. He had stayed up for the past five nights to prepare for this exam, plus his nightlife was very adventurous which was not helping with his exhaustion. It was his final exam of the year until he went on summer break, but to his luck, it was a Chemistry class so he had nothing to really worry about because he had been naturally gifted in science.

He found a seat near a window towards the back. He never liked the front of the room. Especially with his professor being one of those extroverted teachers that like to try to get everyone involved. Peter liked the professor and he could pretty much understand everything he taught it was just when his professor spontaneously called on him, he kinda froze not knowing what to do. He usually was never paid attention to by people so he found it startling when someone actually made an effort to interact with him.

Peter’s exam was supposed to last three hours, but he managed to finish with about an hour to spare. He got up and went to place his answer sheet on his professor's desk. While doing this, his professor looked up at him, ready to say something.

“I see my top student finishes first again,” Mr. Hallop whispered, taking note of his other students that were a little over halfway done.

“Y..yeah,” Peter said back in a hushed tone.

“You know Mr. Parker I could probably score your paper by the time the others are done if you want to wait,” Mr. Hallop offered.

“Thanks for the offer Mr. Hallop,” Peter responded, not wanting to sound rude, “but I have some errands I need to do.”

“Ah, I see. Well maybe next time,” his professor said.

Peter smiled and said goodbye to his professor as he left the room. When he got outside, he felt like he could breathe again. All he could think about during his exam, other than the chemistry part, was how much he wanted to be swinging through the streets of New York. He walked down the street a few blocks and found a relatively dark alleyway where two building had been closely built. He crouched down behind a dumpster and pulled out his suit. He pulled it on as quickly as possible hoping no random person saw him.

Thanks to his past college classes and some tech he had been offered from the Baxter Building, he had managed to improve his suit to be more resistant towards bullets, flames, and minor explosions.

After he pulled his suit on he put his book bag over his shoulders and tightened the straps to make sure it did not go flying off and hit a taxicab. He already had lost two bags from just leaving them in alleyways he wanted to bring this one just in case something happened plus it had his headphones in it.

Peter walked over to the side of the building and started climbing up the brick. He got up to the top and walked over towards the left of the building. Making sure his mask was secure he shot his web to the next building and swung away.

Peter could feel the rush of adrenaline as he flew past building windows. He could feel the wind against his suit as his mind went blank. He swung past the Baxter Building on the so-called errand he was needing to do. Peter landed on a building a few blocks away. He unzipped his book bag and pulled out his headphones and pressed play on his phone. He put his book bag back on and laid down using his bag for support as he listened to “Cheap Thrills” by Sia.

Moments later towards the end of the song Peter’s spider senses started tingling. He paused his music got up and looked around. While taking his headphones off he heard a noise sorta like a small faint rocket coming from where he swang in.

Peter rolled his eyes when he saw the flaming person flying towards him. He took out his headphones again and pressed play on his phone. Peter thought to himself on why the Human Torch was the only fantastic four member that made his senses get all wild up and confused. He had talked to the celebrity and the other members before and was comfortable around him but never understood why his spidey senses went off. He thought The Thing would make his spidey senses go off more often than Johnny would but that never seemed to be the case.

Peter’s train of thought was interrupted when the Torch landed on the building.

“Well isn’t it everyone’s favorite vigilante,” the celeb said walking over to Peter.

Peter looked over at him with his headphones still on “I mean, what can I say. I’m a popular guy.”

“If anything I’m the popular guy not you,” Johnny laughed. “Well….You know, in bed at least.”  
Peter rolled his eyes under his mask at that last comment.

“So,” Johnny started “I saw you swinging past the windows on the Baxter Building. I usually see you swing past them at night, rarely during the day.”

“How observant of you. Are you becoming a stalker flamebrain?” Peter said sarcastically.

“Nooo, I’m just trying to ask why are you out so early… well early for Spider-Man?” Johnny questioned knowing that he will probably never get a straight answer from the so-called vigilante.

“Oh you know, spiders got errands to do too,” he replied.

Johnny gave a slight frown and a chuckle at his usual sarcastic not giving any information away to reveal anything about himself response. 

“So what kind errands does Spider-Man do?” Johnny asked. “Is one of those errands picking up girls? Because it seems to me that you are not getting any girls up here.”

Peter stood up and put his headphones inside his bag. He walked over towards the edge of the building and turned towards the celebrity.

“This is why I don’t come out during the day,” Peter said. “I have flameboy over here asking me if I get together with girls as an errand.” Peter then shot a web to the next nearby building and swung away.

“Wait!” Johnny yelled out, “I was only joking!” but the spider was already gone. Johnny thought to himself on why the web-slinger never talked about himself and would avoid conversations like that by just swinging away like he did just now.


	2. Picture Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read my first chapter. I now present to you chapter 2.

Peter kept swinging until he found a dark alleyway. He landed near some filthy dumpster before pulling off his bag. He pressed the center of his chest where the black spider logo was and his suit loosened to the point where he could take it off. He took out the clothes he had been wearing during his exam and put them on. Peter shoved his spider suit into his bag, took off his mask, and placed it in the front pocket. He zipped the backpack up, flung his hood over his head, and started walking out of the alleyway.

He turned left when he got out of the alleyway onto a relatively busy sidewalk. Peter continued walking for about four more blocks until he reached the building where The Daily Bulge is created. He opened the glass door and headed inside.

Peter felt the cold air from the building once he reached security. His hood was off as to not look suspicious. He took out his security card and showed it to Mason, the head of security.

“Afternoon Peter,” Mason said in a deep voice.

“Hey Mason,” Peter said in a somewhat low voice, as to not draw a lot of attention.

“Got any new pictures for Ragerson?”

Peter smiled, “I have some new shots, but Jameson will probably not like them.”

“I don’t know, word has it that Jameson has some new story and needs some pictures to back it up.”

Great, what new story could Ragerson think of now? Probably one that makes Spider-Man look like he is even more of a “vigilante”, Peter thought.

Peter put his security card back in his wallet and headed towards the elevator. He pressed the up button for the elevator and the door opened. He stepped in and pressed the button for the 34th floor. The doors closed and Peter let out a sigh of relief. As he was alone, he unzipped his bag to get his folder of Spider-Man out for Jameson. Peter put his bag back on and the elevator doors opened.

Peter walked out and over to his cubicle. He opened up one of his empty filing cabinets and dropped his bag in there. He sat in his chair and turned on his monitor. While he waited for his computer to start up, he pulled out his flash drive to save his pictures. He looked up and over to Jameson’s office. His secretary was sitting down at her desk and making a phone call. She looks up at Peter and smiled as she ran her fingers through her hair. Peter gave her a faint smile back and looked back down.

A few moments later, “You’re that photo guy right?”  
Peter turned around to see the brunet secretary standing at the entrance of his cubicle.

“I’m sorry?” Peter replied in a confusing tone.

“The guy that takes the pictures of Spider-Man. Are you that guy?”

“Uhh… Yeah, I'm the photographer,” Peter responded.

“I’m Abby,” she said.

“Nice to meet you, Abby,” Peter said, still wary of why she is talking to him. “I’m Peter.”

“Well Peter, there is this party that I got invited to and I was wondering if you would be my date?”

Before Peter could respond, he was interrupted.

“PARKER!” Jameson yelled from his office door. “Get over here!”

Peter grabbed his folder off his desk and walked past Abby, trying to avoid eye contact. He walked into Jameson’s office and handed the man his recent photos of Spider-Man.

“Peter,” he said with his cigar still in his mouth. “These are all crap.”

“They are not crap Jameson,” one of the men to his right said. “Peter here is the best photographer we have for this kind of story and you know it.” The guy turned towards Peter, “We’ll give you 400 for the pic with Spider-Man swinging past the Empire State building and 475 for the one of him stopping the robbery.” 

Jameson rolled his eyes. “No,” he said in a stern voice. “Give him 350 for the State Building and 400 for the robbery. I can play it off like Spider-Man was in cahoots with these robbers.”

I like how I give The Daily Bulge it’s ammo just for it to be shot right back at me, Peter thought.

“Kid,” Jameson looked at him, “do you want the money?”

“Oh sorry. Yeah, I'll take it,” Peter said.

“Good. I’ll have Abby write you a check.” 

Oh no.

Peter left Jameson office and walked over to Abby’s desk. Peter looked at Abby and her face lit up. 

“Hey, Abby.”

“Peter, so I heard I’m writing you a check,” still smiling.

“Yeah, one of the editors in Jameson office really helped me out,” Peter said.

Abby finished up the paperwork and filed a copy in the cabinet behind her. As she was placing the check in his hand she slipped it out of his hand.

“So Peter about that party. Do you want to be my date to it?”

“Uh… I’m sorry, but I’m already in a relationship.”

\-------

Peter took out his keys and unlocked the door to his apartment. He walked into his apartment to see the kitchen light on and the smell of food being made. 

“Hello?” Peter questioned 

“Hey, Pete. How was the chem exam?” The female voice said from the kitchen.


End file.
